<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home Alone by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836322">Home Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut, other members briefly mentioned, overuse of kitten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungwoo and Wooseok take advantage of the empty dorm on their scheduled break</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seungwoo can’t keep his eyes off Wooseok. The smaller male looks especially delicate and vulnerable dressed in nothing other than Seungwoo’s large sweatshirt. Seungwoo doesn’t think he has size kink…..maybe just a Wooseok kink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo’s finding it especially difficult to stop himself from jumping his teasing boyfriend. It’s been weeks since they’ve had time to themselves without any of the kids or Seungyoun interrupting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo isn’t bad at controlling himself persay, in fact he’s been praised many times for his iron strong will but it’s like that all disappears once his boyfriend comes into the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Having to keep his hands from wandering past Wooseok’s small waist whenever they can sneak in a quick kiss has proven to test his limits too many times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t help that Wooseok always pouts and gets sulky with him when he cuts off their kiss. He hates having to deny them both their pleasure but all those weeks of frustration finally come to an end tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They managed to convince Seungyoun, Hangyul and Yohan to take the kids for a night out so they could have the dorm to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok keeps fiddling with the bottom of the shirt seemingly nervous but Seungwoo knows better than to fall for the timid act the other male likes to put on. Wooseok looks up coyly from beneath his lashes, at the older, a tiny smirk playing at his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows how much putting on an innocent act riles up Seungwoo and if he’s being honest Wooseok really wants to push his boyfriend to his limits so he’ll let go and turn him into a wreck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok slowly approaches Seungwoo where he’s sitting on the edge of his bed. The taller looks tempted to reach out and drag Wooseok onto him. He refrains out of curiosity to know what the smaller is going to do next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok reaches Seungwoo, climbing onto his lap, the shirt he’s wearing riding up his thighs as he makes himself comfortable on his boyfriend’s lap. Seungwoo sees a flash of lace peek out from beneath the younger’s shirt, he reaches out a hand to push away the clothing obstructing his view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo inhales sharply as the red lace panties the younger male is wearing is slowly revealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you like them hyung?”, Wooseok asks, breaking the silence, his tone smug, at the reaction he garners from his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo responds, voice rough and breathy, “Do I like them?”, his hands fall to grip Wooseok’s thighs harshly, “I’d like to yank them to the side and fuck you in them till you can’t walk. Is that what you’re asking kitten?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok let’s out a soft whine, hips trying to grind down onto the other male’s lap but failing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyuuung</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Please, let me- I wan-,” the smaller male can’t finish his sentence, his mind going foggy from the feeling of Seungwoo’s hands squeezing his sensitive thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Use your words kitten,” Seungwoo encourages, lifting a hand to gently grasp Wooseok’s jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok swallows roughly, shaking his head slightly to clear up the fog, “I want to suck you off please, I missed having your cock fucking my throat raw.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo tenses at the younger male’s words, fingers gripping his jaw tighter, he breathes out, “You’re such cock slut. Always so needy and desperate to be filled.” His fingers slip past Wooseok’s lips, pressing down on his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo feels his pants tighten at the feeling of the younger’s warm, moist mouth surrounding his fingers. He’s suddenly eager to have that mouth on his dick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo pulls out his fingers out Wooseok’s mouth, hand gently cupping the younger’s jaw again. His other hand sliding up Wooseok’s thigh to squeeze his waist, Seungwoo says lowly, “Well kitten you wanted to suck me off so badly, get to work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok scrambles off the older male’s lap, falling to his knees in between Seungwoo’s legs. He hurriedly pulls off the older male’s pants, eyes fixated on the hard length he’s itching to get his hands and mouth on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok leans forward to place a soft barely felt kiss on Seungwoo’s cock through his boxers. He slowly goes to pull off the leader’s boxers, placing kisses along his thighs and hip bone, purposefully avoiding the hard length seeking his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo lets out a frustrated groan, “If you keep on teasing me kitten, I’m going to tie you up and make sure you don’t get to cum at all tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok’s dick twitches at the threat, he’s almost tempted to keep teasing the older male to see if he’d really follow through with the threat. But the need to get fucked outweighs his masochistic tendencies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok takes hold of the older man’s erection into his hands, sticking out his tongue he gives the head a kittenish lick. He laps at the head, small bits of precum oozing out of the slit. Seungwoo groans loudly, fingers going to grip the younger man’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking it as encouragement, Wooseok wraps his lips around his boyfriend’s cock, sinking lowly he takes the entire length into his mouth. Seungwoo curses under his breath, “Fuck your mouth feels so good kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok pulls back swirling his tongue around the head of Seungwoo’s cock, he tongues the slit reveling in Seungwoo tightening his grip on his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo is barely resisting the urge to buck into the heat of the younger man’s mouth. Wooseok looks so small and obedient on his knees, glassy eyes staring up at Seungwoo ready to please as he swallows around his cock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo’s breath gets stuck in his throat when Wooseok presses his tongue against the underside of his hard length, sending a spark of arousal up his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Babe, are you okay with me fucking your mouth?”, Seungwoo asks softly, coaxing the smaller man off his cock so he can respond clearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok swallows roughly, voice raspy and hoarse, “Please hyung, don’t hold back.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo takes a hold of his length, guiding it back into the younger male’s mouth, reddened lips stretching obscenely around his girth. With one hand gripping Wooseok’s jaw, Seungwoo slowly thrusts into the younger male’s mouth. Wooseok goes lax, mouth open, letting the older male use him as he pleases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck, kitten, you’re taking my cock so well,” Seungwoo moans out as he thrusts deeper into Wooseok’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s spit dripping down the sides of Wooseok’s swollen red lips messily as he swallows around his boyfriend’s cock fucking in and out of his throat roughly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You look so pretty like this, my pretty little cockwhore,” Seungwoo coos at the younger male peering up at him with big, watery eyes. He admires how pretty Wooseok looks with his cheeks flushed pink, lips stretch around Seungwoo’s girth so lewdly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older male grabs a handful of Wooseok’s hair to push him further on his cock. He hits the back of Wooseok’s throat, the younger man’s head pressed against Seungwoo’s hip bone. Wooseok’s head starts to get all fuzzy from the limited air intake before Seungwoo’s pulling him off his hard length.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok barely has time to gasp for air before Seungwoo’s pulling him in for a deep, messy kiss. Their tongues swirl around each other, teeth nibbling at each other’s lips. Seungwoo trails light  kisses along Wooseok’s jaw, leading down to his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah,” a broken noise escapes Wooseok’s mouth as Seungwoo bites down harshly along the length of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-hyung I don’t know how I’ll be able to hide these marks tomorrow”, Wooseok stutters out while the older man continues his path of destruction. Sucking and biting claiming marks on Wooseok’s neck that are bound to turn varying shades of blue, purple and red by the next morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo chuckles, “We don’t have any schedules for the next few days”, he bites down harder making Wooseok cry out, fingernails latching onto the taller man’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if the kids ask we’ll just make up an excuse.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok sobs out an incoherent response, the pain mixed with pleasure driving him closer to the edge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo soothes over the bites with his tongue, licking over the area and peppering kisses over it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok babe?”, he asks a dazed Wooseok, he knows how easy it is for his boyfriend to sink into a headspace when pain is involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok shakes off the haze and lightly pushes Seungwoo off him, to climb back onto the older man’s lap. “I want to ride you,” he states firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you want kitten,” Seungwoo responds without protest, hands sliding down to fondle the younger male’s lace covered ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older male slips his fingers under the red lace panties, stroking Wooseok’s rim lightly. The younger male mewls at the contact, a shock of pleasure racing up his spine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to pass me the lube babe”, Wooseok reaches behind the older male to grab the lube they brought out earlier. Seungwoo pulls his fingers out from the younger male’s panties. Popping open the cap of the bottle, he lubricates his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok leaning against his chest, the older male pulls the panties to the side for easier access. He rubs the puckered hole harshly, slowly he slides a finger into the younger male. Wooseok’s lips part in a silent moan. Seungwoo works his finger into the tight heat, eager to have his cock buried in the younger male. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A-ah hyung pl-please”, Wooseok moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm please what kitten? I keep telling you to use your words”, Seungwoo asks as he thrusts a second finger inside the smaller male. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older male pumps his fingers leisurely, Wooseok letting out a loud moan as the fingers brush against his prostate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More, hyung want more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More what Wooseokie?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fingers, please I need to feel full u-ugh”, the younger male pleads breathlessly, hips grinding down onto the fingers buried in his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo adds in a third and fourth finger, speeding up his pace, he says, “Have I ever told you how pretty you are when you beg for me, kitten? The most beautiful angel and you’re all mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck oh my god right there harder”, Wooseok screams as the older male hits his sweet spot repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, right there darling? Are you going to cum for me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes I can’t, I’m going to c-Seungwoo!!”, the younger male moans loudly as he tenses up, cumming all over his stomach and sweatshirt. His hands clenched onto the taller male’s shoulders for stability. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-too much hyung, I can’t take anymore” Wooseok groans as Seungwoo keeps slowly rubbing his prostate through his orgasm, the pleasure building up into over sensitivity.</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The older male coos at him softly, “You look so gorgeous kitten. You still want to ride me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok nods his head rapidly, “Yes hyung, I can take it please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo leans in kissing him softly, hands lovingly stroking the younger’s hips. Wooseok sighs contentedly into the romantic kiss, warmth coursing through his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They break apart, foreheads resting against each other, the older male speaks up, “I love you Wooseok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger male blushes furiously, cheeks flushed red, he responds, “I love you too hyung. Now can I please ride you before the rest get back and cockblock us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo chuckles, leaning back into the bed, “I’m all yours kitten.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok grinds his hips against Seungwoo’s, moaning out loud at the feeling of the hard length sliding in between his ass cheeks, rubbing slightly against his rim.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok lifts himself off Seungwoo’s lap slightly, reaching a hand out behind his back to grab a hold of Seungwoo’s length and guide it into his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo curses loudly as Wooseok takes his sweet time sliding down onto his dick. He can’t help himself from pushing Wooseok down roughly into his lap, bottoming out, as the smaller male cries out from the sudden action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“F-fuck you,” Wooseok spits out, trying to regain his bearings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo grinds up slightly, cock buried in Wooseok’s ass as he counters cheekily, “You already are, sweetheart.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok shoves him back onto the bed in response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you wanted to ride me. Get to work, sweetheart,” Seungwoo says, unfazed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok ignores him, as he focuses on grinding his hips down on Seungwoo’s length. He places his hands on the older man’s thighs for balance, lifting himself up and dropping back down on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wooseok builds up his pace, rocking down harshly, continuously, onto his boyfriend’s cock. Seungwoo reaches out to wind his arms around Wooseok’s small waist. He’s thrusting up into the younger male’s stretched hole, in time with Wooseok dropping down onto his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-babe, I’m close,” Wooseok whines, feeling the wave of warm pleasure build up quickly in his belly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too, kitten,” Seungwoo grunts out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo rams into Wooseok’s clenching asshole, the head of his dick rubbing against his prostate furiously. Wooseok’s thighs are quaking, unable to lift himself up and down the taller man’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seungwoo loses his pace, thrusting frantically into his sobbing oversensitive, sobbing boyfriend. He pulls Wooseok into a rough kiss, teeth clashing against each other as they cum together with muffled moans. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! This is my first finished and published fic in over a year so I’m a bit rusty but I hope you guys enjoy. Please please leave comments i love hearing what ppl think. </p><p>Feel free to reach me on @seungyulaus <a href="https://twitter.com/seungyulaus">My Twitter</a> and drop by <a href="https://curiouscat.me/seuncataus">My curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>